Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ?
by Karly Fisher
Summary: [ONE SHOT YAOI] Après avoir sauvé Severus des griffes des vilains Marauders, Lucius Malefoy se met en tête de faire glisser le tit Sevy dans son lit. Mais Snape est loin d'être docile. [réponse au défi Y2 de Ombre et Folie]


**_Auteur_** : Kima

**_Titre_** : Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ?

**_Genre_** : Réponse au défi Yaoi2 de Ombre et Folie.

**_Source_** : Harry Potter.

**_Disclamer_** : Gna gna gna, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire a été écrite en réponse à un défi sur le site de Ombre et Folie (en lien sur les Rennes Tueurs).

* * *

**_Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ?_**

* * *

1975, Poudlard, un samedi après-midi.

D'une démarche féline, le roi de Serpentard traversait les couloirs de Poudlard. Un seul de ses regards acier suffisait à faire taire les conversations, à briser des couples, à faire tomber en pâmoison les filles et à raccourcir les robes de sorciers des garçons. Il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour avoir toute une ribambelle de jeunes gens à ses pieds, le suppliant de faire d'eux leur esclave d'une nuit. Personne ne le contredisait, personne ne lui répondait, personne ne se mettait en travers de son chemin. Et sa position de préfet en chef n'était presque qu'accessoire car cela faisait plusieurs année qu'il s'était assis sur cette confortable position d'élève le plus sexy de Poudlard, cinq fois de suite champion du nombre le plus astronomique de conquêtes tant féminines que masculines et élu plus beau postérieur par les filles (sauf peut-être par les quelques lesbiennes de l'école, mais Lucius n'en a cure d'elles... quoi que cela ferait un peu trophée que d'arriver à sortir avec l'une d'entre elles).

Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un élève qu'on était supposé ignorer, tant pour sa renommée que pour les rumeurs au sujet de ses performances.

Ce n'était pas le roi - autoproclamé - de Serpentard pour rien.

* * *

Enfin bref, Lucius Malefoy traversait pour l'heure les couloirs de Poudlard pour se rendre au rendez-vous qu'il avait donné à une Poufsouffle de 6e année au joli minois et à la paire de poumons qui suffisait largement à compenser l'eau tiède qui clapotait entre ses deux oreilles. L'après-midi s'annonçait sous de bons augures, stupre et luxure au rendez-vous. Mais en jeune homme bien élevé, il évita de se précipiter et fit d'ailleurs l'effort d'arriver quelques minutes en retard, pour se répandre en excuses mielleuses qui faisaient toujours craquer les midinettes.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lucius Malefoy refit le même chemin, mais en sens inverse, la chevelure en désordre et la lèvre tressautante. Il avait été trompé sur la marchandise - et très vexé de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Le seul intérêt de la jeune fille - à savoir son appareil poitrinaire - n'était autre qu'un soutien-gorge de la mère Planchapain pour tromper le mâle et cacher la table à repasser qui faisait office de poitrine.

Passablement énervé, Lucius décida en prenant son air des grands jours qu'il allait traumatiser quelques innocents Gryffondor pour se venger de cet affront. Non mais, on ne trompe pas impunément un Malefoy !

Dans le hall, il regarda autour de lui. Où peut-on débusquer le Gryffondor pur et chaste à cette heure de la journée, un samedi ?

Dans le parc bien entendu !

Oubliant le goût de sa déception, il prit donc la route du parc.

* * *

Il faisait un grand soleil et les couples gluantissimes étaient de sortie comme pour mieux rappeler à notre beau blond son échec précédent. Alors qu'il se disait qu'il leur jetterait bien un Endoloris de derrière les fagots, il entendit le cri d'une voix familière :

- Non ! Arrêtez !!!

Curieux, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait l'exclamation.

Derrière un bosquet contre un arbre, Severus Snape, le petit génie en potions de sa maison, était entouré par James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et, un peu à l'écart, Remus Lupin qui regardait Black avec de grands yeux enamourachés.

À voir celui que lui rendait ce stupide Gryffondor, Lucius se sentit tout collant.

Mais là n'était pas le plus important. Potter était en train de vouloir enlever sa robe de sorcier à un Severus qui se débattait comme un beau diable, tenu tant bien que mal par Pettigrow - Black aidait distraitement, trop occupé à regarder Lupin dans le blanc des yeux. Ils avaient dû jeter un sort de silence sur le Serpentard car celui-ci ouvrait grand la bouche comme pour s'égosiller mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Lucius se demanda quand même une seconde s'il devait ou non venir à l'aide de son camarade, de deux ans son cadet. Mais quand deux yeux noirs larmoyants croisèrent les siens, il se rappela qu'il était le roi de Serpentard - qui plus est préfet en chef - et qu'il était de son devoir de venir en aide à ses camarades, surtout si en plus il a l'occasion d'embêter des Gryffondor.

- Et bien ! s'écria-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Potter fit volte-face et Pettigrow couina. Les deux autres n'avaient même pas entendu.

- Malefoy, commenta d'une voix venimeuse Potter en lui jetant un œil mauvais.

Il tenait toujours la robe de Severus largement remontée, dévoilant un caleçon à motif de chaudrons. Lucius se demanda un instant comment il pouvait avoir la décence de porter un truc pareil.

Mais plutôt que de s'interroger sur les sous-vêtements du garçon, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Potter.

- Lâche-le tout de suite.

- Malefoy, que fais-tu ici ?!!

Lucius se tourna vers Black qui avait lâché du regard Lupin, et haussa un sourcil. Il savait qu'il était lent, mais tout de même! Le blond poussa un soupir et dit :

- Stupides Gryffondor, vous allez voir ce que ça coûte que de toucher à Serpentard !

En deux temps trois mouvements, les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent accrochés dans l'arbre, la tête à l'envers, en calecif, leurs robes de sorcier brûlant sous leurs yeux au son de Malefoy qui pleurait de rire en voyant Potter - le grand Potter admiré de ces dames et champion de Quidditch - en slip kangourou et Pettigrow avec un slip Blumby l'ours qui chante et qui fait des claquettes, la mascotte des enfants sorciers. Il préféra ne pas se poser de question sur le truc en cuir de Lupin qui devait être réservé pour ses ébats avec Sirius et le caleçon bêtement noir - peut-être pour éviter qu'on y voit des traces de pneu ? Lucius ricana à cette idée - de Sirius.

- Tâchez de vous souvenir de ça !

Il prit Severus qui s'était rhabillé correctement par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin.

Ledit Severus ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Avec un soupir, Lucius lui rendit la parole.

- Je crois qu'il faut que je te remercie ? fit le garçon avec une moue un peu bougonne - les remerciements devaient lui écorcher la bouche.

- Tu as une dette envers moi à présent.

Bah oui, un Malefoy ne rend jamais service gratuitement, même s'il s'est bien amusé. Snape le fusilla du regard et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lucius réfléchit un instant. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il voulait - le pouvoir, l'argent - mais dans l'immédiat...

- Je ne sais pas encore...

Il se tourna vers Severus et le regarda un instant. Le garçon le fixait de ses grands yeux sombres encore rougis de l'humiliation qu'il avait subie. Ses cheveux en batailles lui donnaient un petit air pas désagréable. Il avait le nez un peu crochu et les membres un peu maigres mais ça ne gâchait pas trop le paysage. Il était, somme toute, tout à fait baisable.

Si on omettait son caleçon avec des chaudrons.

- Très joli caleçon au fait, fit-il remarquer en se grattant pensivement l'oreille.

- Vas te faire foutre Lucius !

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air de pucelle effarouchée qu'avait pris Severus pour répondre.

- Fais pas cette tête, tu rougis !

- Même pas vrai !

Lucius continua de rigoler - son petit rire pincé et hautain qui voulait clairement dire "tu n'es qu'une merde, admire ma supériorit" - en regardant son compagnon prendre une couleur coquelicot. Décidément très mignon. Sans préavis, il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- J'ai une petite idée pour le remboursement de ta dette...

Lucius se pencha pour l'embrasser... et poussa un juron de douleur quand un genou s'encastra précisément entre ses cuisses.

- Non mais tu crois quoi, Lucius ???

Severus le regarda se contorsionner par terre, pâle comme un mort, les mains sur son entrejambes douloureux, avec un petit sourire sadique. Lucius baragouina un "je t'aurais !" et Severus tourna les talons sans rien dire.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucius se releva, très digne, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue et sa coiffure.

Ce sale petit cafard puant ! Il allait apprendre à ne pas accepter ses avances ! Il avait beau être mignon avec ses grands yeux, tous ceux et celles qu'il avait désirés, il les avait eus. Y'a pas de raison pour que ce petit morveux aux cheveux gras - pas si gras que ça d'ailleurs, se dit-il rêveusement - passe outre cette règle fondamentale. D'un pas décidé, il se fit la promesse qu'il arriverait à le mettre dans son lit.

* * *

Mais comment mettre dans son lit un garçon aussi asocial que Severus Snape ?

_Ma parole, ce mec n'a aucune vie sociale ! _hallucina Lucius en l'observant du coin de l'œil quand sa cour babillait autour de lui, le soir, dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il avait TOUJOURS le nez plongé dans un bouquin et personne ne lui connaissait d'ami.

_Il doit être puceau, hé hé hé h !_

Lucius se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire découvrir et dut agiter la main pour faire partir ses enquiquineurs de Crabbe, Goyle et toute la troupe d'arrivistes qui ne le fréquentaient que parce qu'il était promis aux hautes sphères du monde sorcier. Bref, des types qui le faisaient vomir mais qui étaient bien pratiques. Et puis de toutes façons, un Malefoy n'a pas besoin d'amis.

Par contre, il a bien besoin d'amants...

D'un mouvement souple, Lucius se leva et alla voir Severus. Les sourcils légèrement froncés sur un lourd ouvrage de potions, il prenait quelques notes tout en lisant. A-do-rable !

- Bonjour Severus ! fit Lucius de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Celui releva la tête et grommela :

- Ah, c'est toi.

- Quel accueil ! Tu pourrais être plus aimable envers celui qui t'a sauv !

- Et tu veux que je me pâme pour remercier mon sauveur le Prince charmant ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents en replongeant dans son livre. Laisse-moi veux-tu ? J'ai à faire.

- Prince charmant ! Oui c'est tout à fait cela !

- Tu ne m'intéresses pas, Lucius.

- Pas encore !

- Dégage.

- Et si je ne bouge pas ?

Severus releva la tête et un sourire qui n'y ressemblait pas vraiment ourla ses lèvres et ses grands yeux noirs se plissèrent.

- Surveille ce que tu manges.

Lucius ferma sa grande gueule. Severus était doué en potion. Tellement doué que leur prof n'arrivait pas à répondre à certaines de ses questions. Et Lucius n'avait absolument aucune envie de se retrouver avec des tentacules à la place des doigts ou pire! à la place de la b...

Severus lui fit un grand sourire de sadique et se replongea dans son bouquin.

De gré ou de force, Lucius se promit qu'il réussira à le mettre dans son lit !

* * *

Lui faire un plan drague ? Non, il est trop asocial pour ne serait-ce le remarquer. Le droguer ? Hum, il doit certainement surveiller ce qu'il avale. Lui jeter un sortilège ? Ridicule !

Lucius se morfondait. Décidément, il n'arrivera jamais à séduire Severus Snape.

_Pourquoi moa, Mamaaaaaan qu'ai-je fait ??_

Pour se changer les idées du petit brun qu'il aimerait bien dépuceler, Lucius décida d'aller se promener dans les couloirs avant d'aller dîner. Et que découvrit-il au détour d'un détour ? Ô suprême vision que celle-ci... Snape en train d'espionner.

À pas de velours, Lucius se glissa derrière son cher ami dans le but mesquin de lui faire une bonne frayeur.

- BOUH !!!! hurla-t-il dans son oreille en lui plantant deux index dans les flancs.

Cela n'y manqua pas, Severus fit un bond de dix mètres en glapissant en tombant dans les bras de Lucius qui n'attendait que ça.

- Et bien mon petit Sevy, que regardais-tu ? lui souffla-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Il vit alors passer la troupe de Potter qui les regarda bizarrement. Enfin, Black et Lupin ne les virent même pas, trop occupés à se regarder comme des merlans frits.

- Tu les observais, hum ? Tu craques sur qui ? Pas sur Pettigrow j'espère !

- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS, SALE PERVERS !!! ET ÔTE LES MAINS DE LA !!

Lucius obéit et desserra son étreinte, non sans garder un petit sourire satisfait.

- Je cherchais à trouver un moyen de... de me venger. marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Le blond n'était pas dupe mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Son sourire ne fit que s'élargir encore plus et il demanda :

- Comme je t'ai sous la main, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille s'éclater un peu tous les deux ?

Severus le regarda un instant sans comprendre... avant de réduire considérablement la distance entre sa main droite et la joue de Lucius.

- Tu peux toujours te gratter, Lucius !

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.

- Je remarque quand même que tu n'as jamais dit que tu n'aimais pas les hommes !

Severus se figea et se retourna, rouge comme une écrevisse, les yeux lançant des Avada Kedavra.

- Ca ne te regarde pas... grinça-t-il.

Et il s'en alla, laissant un Lucius à la joue douloureuse mais toutefois satisfait de la nouvelle. Severus aurait été un 100% hétéro que la tâche aurait été quand même beaucoup plus difficile.

Bah, de toute façon, avec sa petite gueule d'amour, ses grands yeux noirs et son air renfrogné, il ne pouvait pas être complètement hétéro.

C'était finalement un bon début.

_Et si je le faisais boire ??_ se demanda d'un seul coup Lucius, avec un sourire pervers.

D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentard en élaborant un plan pour une petite soirée bien arrosée.

* * *

L'avantage lorsqu'on est le Roi des Serpentard - et qui plus est préfet en chef - c'est que quoi que vous fassiez, vous avez toujours raison. Et quoi qu'il puisse dire, sa cour d'admirateurs avide de pouvoir - bon ok, Serpentard oblige - se sentant toujours obligé d'être dans les bonnes grâces de leur roi, approuvait tout ce qu'il suggérait/ordonnait. Alors lorsqu'il proposa une petite soirée à la Bièraubeurre coupée au FireWhisky, personne n'osa désapprouver mais de toutes façons, tout le monde avait avis de se torcher à l'œil, aux frais de leur bon roi.

Lucius avait les moyens - merci Papa - de se payer un bon, même très très bon stock d'excellent alcool, et peut-être rien que pour ça, on avait envie de l'avoir comme ami.

* * *

La petite fête - uniquement réservée aux élèves de 5e (ça tombait bien hé hé hé), 6e et 7e année avaient le droit de participer. Tandis que tout le monde buvait comme des trous, que Crabbe et Goyle chantaient sur la table tout leur répertoire de chansons cochonnes, que Narcissa fricotait avec Bellatrix sous l'œil désapprobateur du dernier rejeton Lestrange et que Nott roulait sous la table pour cuver, Lucius de sa démarche lascive se faisant retourner plusieurs personnes, se dirigea vers Severus qui remontait les escaliers pour retourner à son dortoir. Mais le digne héritier des Malefoy le coinça contre le mur et lui souffla :

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne quelque part ?

Severus tenta de repousser Lucius mais ce dernier se rendit compte que le garçon avait un petit coup dans le nez.

- Et bien Severus, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Gnnnnnnnnnnn, laisse-moâ...

- Tu ne veux pas un autre petit verre ?

Il lui mit sous le nez le verre rempli à ras bord qu'il tenait à la main. Severus hésita avant de le prendre et de le vider avec un petit claquement de langue.

- Tu as l'air d'aimer ça, viens, tu vas pouvoir en boire plein d'autres !

- Nnnnon, Lucius, mal à la tête... trop bu...

Mais il le suivit quand même, sans doute déjà assez éméché pour ne plus vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Lucius en profita donc et le fit boire, boire, boire et encore boire.

Bon en fait, pas tant que ça, il ne voulait quand même pas le plonger dans un coma éthylique. Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus était assez grisé pour accepter n'importe quoi.

- Sev... glissa Lucius dans son oreille alors que le garçon hoquetait joyeusement le FireWhisky. J'ai terriblement envie de toi... Si on montait dans ma chambre ?

Ledit Sev se contenta de sourire béatement.

- Dacoooooooooooor !

Il rigola quelques secondes bêtement et suivit Lucius qui le tirait par la manche. Lucius qui trépignait comme un enfant qui allait déballer ses cadeaux de Noël. Et il avait vraiment hâte de déballer celui-l !

Ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre et Severus se laissa crouler sur le dessus-de-lit vert en somnolant.

Lucius se pencha vers lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Je vais te faire découvrir des trucs dont tu n'as pas idée !

Sans hésiter une seconde, il ôta prestement sa robe de sorcier, balança ses chaussures à travers la chambre avant de sauter sur Severus pour lui dévorer les lèvres et le cou. Pas très coopératif, le brun se laissa faire un instant avant de répondre vaguement... avant de glisser ses mains dans le dos de Lucius pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Aaaah Sev, si tu savais comme...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, interrompu par une langue chaude qui se glissait dans sa bouche.

Inutile de vous dire à quel point Lucius était tout content.

Il le fut un peu moins quand il se retrouva tout nu avec un Severus très entreprenant qui le mettait sur le ventre, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

Lucius voulut se remettre sur le dos pour contenir l'ardeur de son futur amant, mais Severus lui bloqua la poitrine contre le couvre-lit en lui soufflant une cochonnerie à l'oreille qui lui fit faire un gros trou dans le matelas. Mais c'est aussi à ce moment-là que Lucius se rendit compte qu'il avait un peu trop bu et que ses réflexes étaient un peu amoindris, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon du tout ! Surtout quand il sentit une main se glisser dans son boxer le faisant glapir de surprise comme une pucelle effarouchée.

Oh Goooosh !! Mais OÙ avait-il appris à faire ÇA ??

Lucius se laissa un peu aller, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il était à présent tout nu et que Severus était bien décidé à franchir une barrière que personne auparavant n'avait osé franchir.

Ah mais non ! Pas question de passer par-l ! Je suis un ETERNAL SEME, moi !!!!!

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de le dire à voix haute qu'une langue chaude s'enhardit à aller explorer une partie qu'aucun homme n'avait explorée dans cette partie de l'anatomie de notre grand Lucius Malefoy. Et quand cette langue se fit un peu plus mouillée, un peu plus aventureuse.......

-déconnection pour le cerveau de Lucius Malefoy, 17 ans-

* * *

Uuuuuh, c'est quoi ce soleil ? C'est quoi ce mal de tête ? C'est quoi cette gueule de boooiiiiiiis ?

Lucius se passa péniblement la main sur le visage pour frotter ses yeux douloureux tandis que les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il s'était envoyé en l'air. Avec Severus Snape, le garçon qu'il voulait se taper depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Mais le problème... C'était que c'était LUI qui était passé à la casserole.

Son arrière-train douloureux pouvait confirmer.

Mon Dieu Mon Dieu Mon Dieu Mon Dieu Mon Dieu !!!! J'suis devenu un Perfect Ukeee !!!!

Les yeux exorbités et la lèvre un peu tremblante, Lucius tourna la tête vers Severus qui roupillait à côté de lui, la bouche grande ouverte dont s'écoulait un filet de bave.

Le poivrot faisait une sieste alors que LUI souffrait le martyre !

Lucius tenta de se lever... mais la douleur de ses fesses l'en dissuada. Mais le pire... le PIRE dans tout ça... C'est que Lucius... avait apprécié.

Il avait aimé se faire....... pilonner la prostate par un gamin.

Bref, la honte suprême.

Il poussa un petit gémissement en imaginant sa cour piailler que leur Roi Malefoy n'était plus leur Roi parce qu'il avait joué, le temps d'une nuit, le rôle du uke.

Alors qu'il se lamentait sur lui-même, Severus ouvrit un œil et poussa un cri d'effroi.

- MAIS MAIS MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FICHE ICI ?????

Lucius tourna la tête - non sans entendre un concert de cloche dans ses oreilles - vers celui qui l'avait chevauché toute la nuit.

- ET PUIS TOUT NU EN PLUS !!!

Il se rallongea, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

- Et pourquoi j'ai mal à la têêêête ?

- C'est la gueule de bois, mon chou, grimaça Lucius en le regardant de côté.

- AAAAAAAAH !!! LUCIUS !!!! TU AS ABUSÉ DE MOI PENDANT QUE JE DORMAIS, AVOUE !!!!!

- Non mais ça ne va pas ??? Je ne COUCHE pas avec des mecs en train de désaouler !!!!!! cracha Lucius, très vexé de s'être fait dominer par une chose pareille.

- ALORS POURQUOI JE SUIS À POIL, HEIN ???

Lucius se sentit très con. Mais d'un autre côté, Severus ne semblait plus se souvenir de rien ! Ce qui, au fond, l'arrangeait bien. Prenant sa voix la plus douce - ce qui en plus résonnait moins dans sa tête - il susurra à Severus :

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux t'examiner, je ne t'ai rien fait.

Ce qui était la pure vérité. Après lui avoir fait l'amour comme un dieu sans que Lucius ait pu le toucher une seule fois, Severus s'était effondré pour roupiller comme un bienheureux. Ce qui avait, une nouvelle fois, vexé Lucius. Quand on couche avec un Malefoy, on se doit d'être domin !

Bon, c'était loupé sur toute la ligne, mais quand même.

- Et tu t'es endormi de suite après qu'on se soit déshabillé.

- JAMAIS JE NE ME SERAIS DÉSHABILLÉ POUR TOI !!!

Bon, pour la peine, je vais le traumatiser un peu... Ca lui apprendra à dominer un Malefoy !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais hier soir quand tu m'as presque supplié de te prendre contre le mur !!

Severus pâlit et se mit à trembler.

- TU MENS !!!!

- Oh, arrête de faire ta chochotte !!! Tu t'es endormi en plein milieu de ta phrase et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te faire quoi que ce soit.

_Toi par contre, t'as eu le temps..._ pensa amèrement Lucius en sentant son postérieur qui devait être en bouillie.

Severus se leva, alla se rhabiller et partit sans faire de commentaire, si ce n'est fusiller du regard Lucius qui se dit, content de lui, que comme cela, son honneur était sauf. Severus ne se souvenait plus de rien, personne ne saurait qu'il s'est fait dominer ! MWA HA HA HA HA !!!!

* * *

Tout guilleret, il alla prendre une potion contre la gueule de bois qu'il garde toujours en réserve et se prépara pour sortir dans la salle commune, frais comme un gardon.

- Ah, Lucius !! lui lança Goyle. T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

Lucius ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de faire un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Vu comment tu criais, ça devait être bien ! Il assure tant que ça, Severus ? demanda Narcissa qui arrivait avec Bellatrix pendue à son cou.

Lucius se figea. La sauvegarde de son honneur allait être pour une autre fois.

Et sur la tête de sa fière et noble tête, il se promit de se venger, un jour, de cet ignoble de petit puceau qui profita de sa cuite pour abuser de lui !

**FIN**

* * *

NdKima Désolée... Mais pensez à la review ;)

Bon, j'ai posté cette fic pour vous faire patienter encore un pitit peu avant que je ne publie mes autres fics. Ce soir (14 juin) a lieu mon dernier examen, et dès demain, je pourrais me faire une orgie d'écriture sans aucun scrupule (BWA HA HA HA HA) donc au programme, la suite du Chardon et de Full Moon dans un premier temps, après viendrons Journée et Hassliebe. Merci de votre patience !


End file.
